Confession
by AwesomeMama
Summary: A story where there was a plot twist where the beloved pairings go upside down. ShinAya/HaruTaka ( HaruAya/ShinTaka )


**_Hey hey heeeey. It is me again. Well, that is if you read my previous entries. Doesn't matter. This time there will be a twist. HaruAya/ShinTaka. Don't worry, they'll come back to the way they should be. ShinAya/HaruTaka. _**

**_Please enjoy it and my apologies if there is any grammatical errors obtained. _**

* * *

_"Ahhh this is so annoying!"_

Takane said with an annoyed face on. Shintaro just sighed at her words while drinking a can of coke.

_"What is it with you being annoyed all the time?"_

_"Uhh.. Duuh. People outside are making too much noise. Won't they just do their works quietly? Seriously…"_

_"Uhh.. Duuh. The mid-summer festival is coming soon. They're making preparations for it."_

Shintaro answered sarcasticly. Takane frowned and rolled her eyes. She looked outside of the window and sees students being busy with the preparations. With an annoyed face, she asks Shintaro. _"What will you be doing for the festival?". _Shintaro ignored her while walking forth. _"Hey, I'm talking to you!", _she chases him.

Shintaro was still ignoring her while trying to avoid eye contact.

_"Hey! Are you deaf?!"_

Takane began to loose her patience. Shintaro stopped walking and there was a pause. He turned and looked at Takane's face with full of anger. Takane was shocked at his sudden movement. _"D-don't turn around so suddenly.. By the way, I was asking you something before!" _she said.

_"I don't think it has anything to do with you, am I not correct? And why would I anyway? So you could think that yours is better?", _Shintaro answered coldly_. _Takane was so angry at his answer and punched the wall. She glared at Shintaro while Shintaro was just drinking his can of coke.

"_What's your problem!? I just asked a question! Don't be so rude!", _Takane responded with a loud voice. Shintaro ignored her. Takane was about to punch him but then someone grabbed their attention.

_"Hey guys, look! Enomoto is being a tsundere to Kisaragi!", _the student said trying to catch everyone's attention. That eventually worked and they laughed at them saying that they are so sweet together and other things. Takane, with full of annoyance, took Shintaro's wrist and pulled him to the stairs.

_"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"_

_"Trying to avoid all of the other jerks out there, of course! That was embarrassing!"_

_"Maybe if you hadn't been such a winey baby, then it wouldn't have happen."_

_"Are you tormenting me?! How could it have come to this? This is all because of your cold response!"_

_"My fault? Oh. So I'm the one to blame."_

_"Yes, you! Now lets just stop this and go to Ayano-chan and Haruka instead. I'm sick of being here with you. You're so annoying!"_

_"Whatever you say, Miss Enomoto."_

_"Ughh!"_

The both of them glared at each other while heading towards the location where Ayano and Haruka are. While in the classroom, Ayano and Haruka were finishing some paper works. Kenjirou asked them to do it for him since he has a horrible fever.

_"Haruka-senpai, this side is finished!"_ Ayano said happily while Haruka was still finishing it. _"Just a moment! I will try to finish this as soon as possible!", _Haruka said while struggling to finish the work. Ayano giggled at his behavior then headed towards him.

_"No need to struggle, Haruka-senpai. Would you like me to help you?"  
_Ayano said trying to offer him some help. Haruka hesitated but he really needs some_. "I've never really did these sort of works before.. I'm sorry for troubling you, Ayano-san..". _Ayano just sighed and leans closer to him.

_"It's okay, it's not your fault anyway." _Ayano persuades him. Haruka was feeling better after she said that. He gave small grin and did his works with Ayano's help. Suddenly, Haruka coughed.

_"A-ahh! Are you okay, Haruka-senpai?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine.."_

"Hang on, I'll give you something to drink!"

_"Oh, there's no need to-"_

_"I insist!" _Ayano said while cutting Haruka's unfinished sentence. Haruka just laughed seeing Ayano all troubled because of him. Not long after that, Ayano came back with some green tea to serve him. She puts down the cup of tea on the table then sits beside him. _"Here, drink this."_ She said to him. Haruka didn't say anything.

Ayano, that was curious because he didn't respond, so she turned towards him. She sees a big warm smile on his face. Ayano was stunned and didn't know what to do.

_"I-is there anything on my face..?"_

_"No, it's nothing."_

_"Then what are you looking at? You are free to drink this anytime!"_

There was a pause. Haruka just stared into Ayano's eyes with a smile.

_"You're very kind, Ayano. I like you."_

_"Eh? Eh? Eh?"_

Haruka chuckled at her reaction. He then drinks the tea and gets back to work. Ayano was very embarrassed but helped him anyway. After a minute or two, Ayano asked him.

_"Umm.. Haruka-senpai.."_

_"Hm?"_

_".. Was that a.. Confession?"_

Haruka was shocked and fell out of his chair. He muttered something that is hard to comprehend. Ayano was surprised by his reactions then helped him up.

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes.. I'm fine.."_

_"What's wrong? Did I asked something weird to you?"_

_"No, it's nothing.. Really.."_

_"Y-you can tell me..!"_

_"… It's just that.. I was telling you that I like you as a friend.. Not as my g-"_

Haruka didn't finished his sentence yet but he was so embarrassed by it, he covered his face with his hands. Ayano, too was embarrassed. But in the end, they both laughed happily.

_"I like you too, Haruka-senpai!"_

_"Really? Wahh I'm so happy!"_

They said while doing the paper works.

_"…Hey. Did you hear that?"_

_".. You bet.."_

_"They like each other."_

_"I can see that."_

Shintaro and Takane were eavesdropping their conversation. They saw the whole thing. You can't tell how disappointed they were. Their likes has liked others. Then, Shintaro opened the door with an 'afternoon' greeting. Takane hesitated but she still greets them both.

Ayano and Haruka was happy to see them.

By the end of school, Takane was still sleeping and Haruka was busy cleaning the classroom. Takane then wakes up from her slumber. _"Ah Takane. Are you all rested?"_ Haruka asked her with a grin. _"Yeah, I guess." _She responded. Haruka, that has finished doing the chores, packed all of his books into his bag. Takane did the same thing then headed to the door before Haruka did.

_"W-wait!"_ said Haruka whie trying to put all of his stuffs back in his bag faster. Takane sighed while waiting for him. Not long after that, they reached the streets. Takane asked him.

_"Hey, Haruka.."_

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_"..Do you already have someone you like?"_

_"Why, of course I do!"_

_"…"_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Oh. It's you, Takane!"_

_"Ohh.. Wait what!?"_

Takane was shocked by his answer. Haruka was confused by her response. _"What's wrong?"_ he asked. Takane was speechless, not knowing what to say or what to do. But at the same time, she was curious. Who is the girl that he actually likes? Is it Ayano or herself?

Takane tried to remember their conversation again. He likes Ayano as a friend. AS A FRIEND. Those words echoed through her mind. If he likes her as a friend, that means it's just a friendly thing to say 'I like you' to each other, right?

_"It's nothing."_

Takane said with full relief. Haruka didn't know what to say, but he just walks beside Takane with a big smile.

Surprisingly, Takane smiled back.

* * *

_"Hey, Shintaro, wait up!"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Well, you should wait for me!"_

_"Because?"_

_"Because I'll be walking with you!"_

Shintaro ignored Ayano. Ayano chased after him while wrapping her red scarf around her neck. _"Why are you being so mean? You weren't always like this, you know!" _Ayano said pouting. Shintaro just couldn't get over his jealousy for the fact that he's angry with what she said to Haruka.

_ I like you too, Haruka-senpai!_

Those words just can't stop repeating in his mind. Ayano was concerned for him then held his hand.

_"Is there anything wrong?"_

_"No. Why?"_

_"You seem very disappointed."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Are you sure?" _Ayano said that while looking fully on his eyes.

Shintaro's heart skipped a beat. Why does she always have to do that when she's serious? Despite of her cuteness, of course Shintaro couldn't hold it back. _"Yes.. I'm sure."_ He said.

Ayano was still not satisfied. But she couldn't argue with him. What could possibly happen to him? He was always like this anyway.

Minutes passed by, and Shintaro finally had the courage to ask.

_"Hey Ayano."_

_"Ahh, yes?"_

_"Do you like someone?"_

_"I like everyone!"_

_"No, that's not it.."_

_"Then what is?"_

_"…" _

Shintaro got a bit annoyed by her denseness. He leaned closer to Ayano while putting his hands back.

"Do you have anyone that you like?"

Ayano was surprised by his movement. She leaned backwards while saying. _"Yes, there is someone that I really like.."_ She answered. Shintaro asked again. _"Who is it?"_

Ayano was shocked by his question. She blushed so hard until her face is as red as her scarf. She looked away while saying, _"I-It's a secret.."_

Shintaro was stunned by her face color that suddenly changed. He thinks that he already knew the answer, since he's such a genius. The person that she likes could be himself. But he didn't believed it and yet, his face was also flushed red.

They both were embarrassed. They didn't know what to do. They just stood there like stones. Then Shintaro takes a movement and walks forth while saying..

_".. Me too."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Nothing."_

Ayano was questioning what that sentence is for.

But she smiled and said, _"I see." _while creating a small grin with her lips. Shintaro couldn't believe that he said that. He gave an answer to Ayano's indirect confession.

The both of them tried to cover their embarrassment by looking away. Ayano couldn't help but smile and Shintaro tried to keep his calm. But in the end, they were very happy.

* * *

**_Ahahaha. See? I told you that is was a twist~.  
I'm pretty proud of this. Well, that's in my perspective of course._**

_**Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**_


End file.
